Pandora's Lips
by Gambit's Belle Rogue
Summary: Gambit's aka Remy thoughts as Rogue sets out to absorb him... And why he lets her. [ONESHOT] [Romy implied]


Author's Notes: Hi y'all! Well, I guess a couple of things should be noted real quick before you read this fic. One, this is my first attempt to write Gambit (I usually leave that up to my boyfriend), and two, I haven't seen any episodes of _X-Men: Evolution_ with Gambit in it (minus "Day of Reckoning"). However, I did download and watch the clip where they did kiss, and one thing that still bothers me about it is that it looks like Gambit **LET** her kiss him, even know he knows what she's trying to do. Why? Why would he do that? Well, I'm going to try and answer that in this fic. ;; Well, see how it goes. Oh yeah, I'll have translations for all the French words I use here at the bottom. Note- I did use an online translator with a few of the words, so I apologize if it's not accurate. Please review when you've finished. Reviews make me happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, X-Men: Evolution, or the comics…does that work?

**Pandora's Lips**

They say that Pandora let out all the evils of the world because of one little box and that the mighty city of Troy fell because of a wooden horse. And they say that Adam and Eve were banished from the paradise of Eden because of an apple.

They were a bunch of abrutis. They were weak.

Now, see, ol' Remy here… I wouldn't have fallen for that. No siree. There's no way the Prince of Thieves would have fallen for simple a trap. Remy's too smart for them. There is nothing that can stop Remy.

That is, except for one thing…

Everything except my belle chere.

Just looking into those enchanting emeralds of hers is almost enough to make me stop in my tracks. Hearing that alluring Siren voice she possesses is almost enough to make me forget how to speak…in either English **or** French.

I can never deny her anything. Oh sure, we're on opposite sides, and yes, I do fight her…but that's only because it's so funny to watch her when she gets mad at Remy. The way her eyes flare, the way her cheeks sometimes flush with anger, and how her lips pout.

Mon Dieu, those lips…

Those have to be the fullest lips Remy's ever seen in his life. They look so moist and soft and sweet… Mon Dieu, those lips were just **made** for kissing!

Too bad about her powers. If it weren't for them, Remy would have already kissed her senseless by now. I know that the fille already likes Remy, and though Remy would never admit it…Remy likes her too. More than he's ever liked a girl before.

Non! I can't think like that! Gotta concentrate! Can't let my guard down!

Something's wrong with Chere though… She's bein' controlled by something, but what? Why? What would they want with Roguey? Chere would never do this, purposely try to steal moi's powers.

We keep fighting, and Remy keeps dodgin' and blockin' her attacks, makin' sure Chere doesn't touch moi, but Remy has to make sure he don't hurt her none either. Remy would never forgive himself if he did somethin' to hurt his amour.

Quoi? What's this? Mon Dieu, she's leaning over to me with those luscious lips… Those full, moist, delicious…

Non! Remy's gotta stop that! Remy…Remy has to pull back!...

But those lips….

They look just like the petals of an iris with all that lipstick she wears. Though, Remy wonders if they're as red naturally as he imagines. Remy thinks that they would be redder than rubies. And sweet. Oh, ever **so** sweet….

She's leaning in closer. Mon Dieu, Remy needs to get away….I-I need to…

Wait. Remy's been wantin' to at least kiss this fille for awhile… Now, she's practically throwin' herself at me…. When am I gonna get another chance like this? What if this be Remy's **only** chance to kiss Chere?

Okay, maybe Adam wasn't such an idiot after all.

Her lips brush against mine, and for one brief moment, I kiss her. Dieu, those lips were even softer than Remy imagined. Softer than pure silk… And they **were** sweet. Remy thinks he tasted cherries mixed with wine.

Everything's spinnin' and moi's body feels heavy…. That little fille did it again. This ain't be the first time Chere has absorbed Remy. But it was worth it. Remy'd do it all over, if he gets another chance.

But Remy doesn't care. Hell, he's so happy, he feels like smiling. I wonder if I did. If I did, I wonder if she saw it.

Ah, Chere those beautiful lips…. Do yers tingle like Remy's does after that kiss? Did ya enjoy it, Chere? Could you even feel it?

Moi's eyes are closing, I'm falling. Remy did bad. Remy shouldn't have done that…. But Remy doesn't care.

Now I know what temptation tastes like.

-End-

TRANSLATIONS:

_Abrutis_- idiots, morons

_Belle_- beautiful

_Chere_- dear one

_Mon Dieu_- My God

_Fille_- girl

_Non_- no

_Moi_- me, my


End file.
